What Could Have Been
by TheGirlWhoRemembers
Summary: There were ten Ravenclaws in the Class of 1998. Terry, Michael, Anthony, Kevin, Stephen, Padma, Su, Morag, Lisa and Mandy. The War changed some of these lives, and cut others short. But what would these lives have been like, if not for the War? The 2nd of May, 2001, in a world where the War happened, and a world where it didn't.


AN: This is set in the same universe as _Justice, Lessons, If Three's a Crowd, Reversing Causality, Split, For Your Consideration _and _Those of Wit and Learning. _It is not really necessary to have read any of these to understand this story, however, it probably ties into _Justice _the most.

* * *

It was a rainy, overcast day, the 2nd of May, 2001.

It was also the day that five friends gathered together.

The day the former Ravenclaws had their reunion.

Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot, Padma Patil, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst.

Except Stephen and Mandy still won't come. Instead, they're thousands of miles away, in the USA, still unwilling to return to the home country they'd been forced to flee.

And Su and Morag and Kevin can't come. While they're only six feet away from the others at present, they're separated by the strongest, most impenetrable barrier of all.

So, really, there are only five of them.

Five of them left.

That's only half.

Only half of the Ravenclaws of their year.

Michael, kneeling before the graves of his year mates, head buried in his hands, impervious to the rain that soaks him to the skin.

Lisa, sobbing into Anthony's shoulder, unable to support her own weight, or place the flowers she so lovingly bought beside the tombstones, or to even read the names inscribed on them. _Su. Morag. Kevin. _

Anthony, rubbing soothing circles on the small of Lisa's back, even as he cries his own tears, supporting her weight, though his prosthetic leg isn't designed to carry that much.

Padma, tears flowing freely, giving quiet little sobs, clutching Terry's hand, her robes plastered to her body by the wind and rain.

Terry, his normally stoic face wet with rain and tears, contorted with sadness and pain, holding Padma's hand in his own, then drawing her closer to him.

Eventually, Anthony helps Lisa to arrange the bouquets of flowers beside the tombstones, taking care that not a single letter of the inscriptions are obscured.

Wordlessly, Terry waves his wand, and suddenly, there's a bundle of Muggle comic books on Kevin's grave, the latest copy of the Holyhead Harpies fan magazine beside Morag's, and incense burns before Su's tombstone.

And then they part.

Michael walks alone, going to visit his brother's grave, something which they all understand he must do on his own.

Lisa, Anthony, Terry and Padma hike to the gates of the cemetery together.

They pass a barely-marked grave, plain, overgrown with weeds and wild plants.

The name of its occupant is only just visible.

_Theodore Nott._

They stop.

Terry glances at Padma, before nodding to Anthony.

'Take Lisa home, Tony. She needs to rest and calm down. Pad and I will fix this.'

Anthony nods back, and he and the still distraught young woman continue on their way.

In solemn silence, Terry and Padma set to work tidying the grave.

When they are done, Padma conjures a single, lit, white candle.

'He fought for us in the end. He may never have been kind, he may have been cruel at times, he may have fought for the Dark, once, but he fought for us in the end, and that means something, doesn't it?'

Terry nods.

'Yes, and even if he had not, we should still remember him, for Su's sake.'

They rise, and leave together, hand in hand.

At the gates, they turn and look over the rows and rows of marble slabs.

'Terry, do you ever wonder what would have been, if not for the War?'

He nods.

'All the time, Pad. All the time.'

* * *

It was a rainy, overcast day, the 2nd of May, 2001.

It was also the day that ten friends gathered together.

The day the former Ravenclaws had their reunion.

Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, Kevin Entwhistle, Stephen Cornfoot, Padma Patil, Su Li, Morag MacDougal, Lisa Turpin and Mandy Brocklehurst.

It didn't matter that it was pouring rain, not when they were all inside.

The Ravenclaw Class of 1998 had gathered at Terry, Michael and Anthony's shared flat.

Kevin, sitting on the end of the couch, locked in discussion with Morag about his latest broomstick design, which wasn't all that surprising considering his career as a Nimbus broomstick designer.

Morag, the rising star of the Holyhead Harpies, sitting on a chair that she'd conjured up earlier, engrossed in Kevin's description of the all-new super-sensitive steering design he'd been working on.

Su, an Arithmancer, simply watching the scene around her with a small smile of amusement, the silver wedding band on her finger gleaming.

Michael, leaning on the dining table, regaling Anthony with tales he'd doubtlessly heard many times before about his Auror training.

Anthony, sitting in an armchair, not listening to Michael, glaring at Stephen, who disliked the fact that he worked for the Tax Office.

Lisa, a reporter for the _Daily Prophet_, perched on the arm of Anthony's chair, ignoring the fact that he'd reddened visibly and scooted away slightly when she'd done so, chatting amiably to Mandy.

Mandy, sitting on the couch beside Stephen, resting her head on his shoulder, telling Lisa the latest gossip from her job at the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

Stephen, his arm wrapped tightly around Mandy's waist, occasionally chipping in, adding to the gossip with what he heard during his work at the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Terry, a member of one of St Mungo's research teams, standing by the dinner table, wand out, supervising the dishes as they fly to the kitchen.

Padma, Terry's colleague on the research team, waving her wand as the leftovers pack themselves into boxes, and the table clears.

Michael takes out his wand, mutters an incantation, and several bottles of elf-made wine, a large bottle of Firewhiskey and a few Butterbeers float into the room.

Terry leans over and whispers into Padma's ear.

'The Hangover Potion you brought will come in handy.'

She nods.

'Yes, it will. Did you remember the Intoxication Antidote?'

He raises an eyebrow.

'I'm surprised. You know me better than that. Would I forget?'

Padma laughs.

'Of course. I really should know better. I'm sorry, Terry.'

He smiles.

'I forgive you, as I usually do and usually will.'

'Even when I force you to eat lunch?'

'I typically thank you for that after I've eaten.'

She smiles, eyes sparkling with mirth.

'But before you do...'

'People who live in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.'

'I'm only holding up my side of the bargain we made in Fifth Year.'

'I don't recall the bargain entailing that you must force me to eat, only that you'd avoid skipping meals if I did. The exact wording...'

Terry and Padma walk out of the room, going into the kitchen, following the last of the dishes.

Lisa looks over at them as they leave.

She grins, putting down her wineglass.

'You know what? I'm going to get Padma and Terry together. Who's with me?'

Mandy glances over, leaning back so that she can see into the kitchen.

'Wow...they're strangely cute together. And surprisingly relaxed and loose. I'm in!'

Stephen shakes his head.

'Then so am I.'

Kevin pipes up.

'I'll jump on the bandwagon!'

Morag rolls her eyes.

'_No, _I'm going to go against everyone else and avoid setting up a couple who might have a stable and functional relationship.'

Michael puts down his shot of Firewhiskey.

'Wait a moment! I love Terry and Pad, but they're not going to make a great couple! Imagine how unromantic they'd be! I'm pretty sure they don't believe in love!'

Anthony speaks up.

'Actually, Mike, that's exactly why it just might work. I'm no expert but-'

'-I do think it might just work out. I know that does seem strange, considering how well we know the two of them, but after all, when we were at Hogwarts, none of you ever guessed that I was even friends with Theo, yet, now he's my husband. You must never have thought that I'd fall in love with him, or him with me. You must have thought it was preposterous, or impossible. I never thought that we'd actually work out, but in the end, we did. Perhaps, in a way, Terry and Padma would be the same. You once thought it'd never work, but it could. '

A smile spreads across Su's face.

Everyone else stares at her.

'That...that was surprisingly wordy for you, Su.'

'And personal.'

Su's smile widens.

'Well, I am among friends.'

Terry and Padma enter the room, bearing a large chocolate cake and a tub of ice cream.

Terry smiles.

'Very well said, Su. I echo your sentiment exactly.'

Padma grins.

'There's so many ways we could have all turned out, but would you have it any other way?'


End file.
